


Over the Mood

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Christen leaves a moody Tobin to take care of their equally moody son for the day.





	

Tobin grumbled as Jimmy crossed his arms and stomped his foot again. It was the third time today that this argument had come up and Tobin was in no way going to give in easily. 

“I want to play.”

“You have to eat first.”

“No!” He stomped his foot again. Tobin sighed, this fight wasn’t getting very far.

“James Heath Press! You will sit back down,” Tobin snapped at the boy who stared at her, his face wavering slightly before stomping again. 

“I want to go out!”

“I know, but you need to eat,” Tobin sighed, sitting down at the table. She was tired, James had been moody all day and if Tobin was honest, so was she. 

“I’m not hungry,” James said, pouting. 

“I know, but we have to eat so we have energy to play,” Tobin explained as James carefully walked over, “you want energy to play, right?”

“Yeah…” he pouted, lifting his arms so Tobin could pick him up. Placing the boy in her lap, she sighed and kissed the top of his head, pulling his plate towards them. The boy carefully took a bite of the, now cold, grilled cheese as he leaned back into Tobin. 

“Once you eat, we can go out.”

“Ok mama,” Jimmy said, taking another bite of his sandwich. Tobin sighed as she leaned back into the chair,  letting her eyes close. Today was going to be a very long day, “Mama?”

“Yeah bud?”

“Are you sad?”

“I’m ok, James.”

“You look sad,” Jimmy said as he turned to face Tobin. 

“I’m ok buddy,” Tobin said and kissed the boy’s forehead.

“Can we go play now?” he asked and Tobin looked at his clean plate. She smiled at him, picking the boy up. 

“We sure can.” Tobin walked them to the backdoor and let Jimmy run outside. He ran right over to the soccer ball in the yard and gave it the best kick he could toward his mother. Tobin smiled down at the ball as it rolled to her feet. She looked up at Jimmy as he took a stance, ready to stop any shot his mother sent his way. Tobin shuffled the ball forward before sending the ball back toward Jimmy’s feet.

“Great save little man!” Tobin grinned, swooping down to pick the boy up. She ran around the yard with Jimmy in her arms, the two of them laughing.

x-x-x

Sadly, their enjoyment was short lived. When bedtime rolled around for Jimmy, he was in full tantrum mode.

“I’m not tired!” he yelled stomping his feet once more. Tobin pinched the bridge of her nose, counting to ten. 

“I know, but little boys need to sleep so they grow,” Tobin tried and he glared at her from across the room.

“No!” he shouted again.

“Jimmy! I don’t care. It’s bed time. If you want to throw this fit, then do so in your room. I am not going to tuck you in again,” Tobin said sternly. She watched as Jimmy thought the words over carefully in his head before huffing. 

“Fine,” he said, his lower lip quivering, Tobin knew it had struck a chord with the boy but instead of going after him, she let him storm his way to his room. Tobin groaned and flopped down on the couch, closing her eyes. She had been arguing with him for the last half hour and all she wanted to do was sit down and relax for a bit. 

“You’re mean!” Jimmy shouted as he stormed back into the room. Tobin groaned and looked over at him.

“I know.”

“I don’t like you.”

“Well you’re no—” Tobin stopped as the front door opened.

“James? Why aren’t you in bed?” Christen asked, looking between Tobin and the boy. 

“Mama is mean.”

“That isn’t a reason for you not to be in bed.” Christen explained as she walked in. She traded her bag for picking the young boy up. “Let’s go tuck you in. Say goodnight to your mama.”

“Night mama.” Jimmy pouted, dropping his chin to Christen’s shoulder, thinking over his next words carefully. “Love you mama.’

“Love you too bud,” Tobin replied as she watched Christen take the boy up to his room. Tobin sighed when they were out of sight and grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch, covering herself up. She closed her eyes, trying to fight sleep off so she could see Christen, at least for a little bit.

“Hey,” Christen said a minute later as she sat next to Tobin on the couch. Tobin cuddled into Christen’s side, hiding her face in the woman’s neck, “he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.”

“That’s cause he fought me for an hour,” Tobin huffed as Christen started running a hand through her hair. 

“I’m sorry he’s being like this for you.”

“It’s ok… just never again.”

“Well that’s a little hard now, isn’t it?” Christen chuckled as Tobin finally looked out from her neck, smiling up at Christen.

“No, they’ll be angels just like their mommy.” Tobin grinned, running her hand over Christen’s baby bump.

“That’s what we thought about James.”

“Boys mature at a slower rate, his terrible twos are just a little longer.”

“He’s nearly four.”

“So, he’s really slow. He can’t help it.” Tobin chuckled as she leaned in to kiss Christen. 

“I know you were moody right back, you two feed off each other,” Christen pointed out, shying away from the kiss.

“He started it.” Tobin pouted and Christen chuckled, leaning down to kiss Tobin.

“Twins, we’re having twins.”

“Double the terrible twos at the same time…”

“We can handle it.”

“I might move to Iceland.”

“Good luck with that, Dagny will bring you home. Even if you’re kicking and screaming.”

“She wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh no see, she wouldn’t dare face the wrath of me,” Christen said and Tobin nodded, kissing her again, “You in a better mood?”

“I guess so.”

“Want to join me in the bath?” Tobin kissed her again.

“I can never refuse my beautiful wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little moody Jimmy and Tobin for you. Hope you like it, let me know, keep the prompts up all that fun stuff!


End file.
